STORY OF LOVE
by nadalyunjae
Summary: YUNJAE/GS/ANGST dll/Aku Moonbin... Jung Moonbin. Dan ini kisahku, kisah dimana aku memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat sempurna menurutku. Semua orang pasti akan iri melihatku, orangtuaku bagaikan dua malaikat yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Iya hanya untukku
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

 **Disini nadal hanya mencoba untuk membuat cerita baru beberapa karakter yang mungkin pernah kalian temu sebelumnya dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan da mudah dicerna. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **Aku Moonbin... Jung Moonbin. Dan ini kisahku, kisah dimana aku memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat sempurna menurutku. Semua orang pasti akan iri melihatku, orangtuaku bagaikan dua malaikat yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Iya hanya untukku.."**_

 **Seoul 1986**

Hari mulai senja hujan nampaknya belum ingin beranjak membasahi kota Seoul. Terlihat seorang namja berseragam SMU yang tengah duduk menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali melihat kearah langit berharap hujan akan segera berhenti.

"Hey.." sapa seorang gadis manis dengan seragam yang sama berdiri tepat disebelah namja itu.

"Hm? Kau siapa?" tanya namja itu dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, salam kenal" Jaejoong nama gadis manis itu dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya berharap namja kecil dihadapannya ini mau memerkenalkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah sok ramah padaku, pergi sana" usir namja itu.

"Namamu Yunho kan? Jung Yunho?" tebak Jaejoong.

Bukannya menjawab. Justru namja yang disebut dengan nama 'Yunho' itu diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong ditambah dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tidak suka. Merasa diabaikan, kemudian Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho, namun Yunho justru sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya, itu bukan urusanmu" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan pedas. Yunho langsung berlari melawan hujan yang cukup deras tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang akan basah.

Jaejoong terdiam melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh di tengah lebatnya hujan. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika Yunho menghilang setelah melewati pagar sekolah.

-ooOoo- KEESOKAN HARINYA –ooOoo-

BRUK!

"Ah mianhae~" suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir manis gadis yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong ketika tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapannya.

Namun, orang yang tidak berkata apapun dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Jaejoong yang sebelumnya takut terkena ocehan orang tersebut lantas heran dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang tadi ditebraknya.

"Yunho?" gumam Jaejoong dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Seperti itulah, seperti itu setiap harinya. Yunho yang selalu cuek dan bernada dingin mengabaikan orang sekitarnya termasuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri merupakan siswi baru di sekolah tempat Yunho menuntut ilmu. Dirinya tertarik untuk mendekati Yunho dikarenakan penasaran dengan kehidupan Yunho yang sangat tertutup. Tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat berjalan bersamanya atau sekedar bersenda gurau. Sampai pada akhirnya selepas jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi.

Jaejoong berhenti ketika melihat Yunho masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah. Cukup lama Jaejoong berdiam diri tepat didepan pagar rumah tersebut. Awalnya Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah tersebut, namun niat itu diurungkannya dan langsung berbalik arah pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yunho melihatnya dari lantai dua rumah tersebut.

-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-

"Chagi, kenapa kau tidak mengundang teman-temanmu, ini kan acara ulang tahunmu yang ke 17" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membujuk seorang remaja disampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka merayakan hari ulang tahun, kurasa itu hanya acara yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak manja" jawab namja bersuara bass dengan dingin.

"Kurasa itu tidak ada salahnya, Umma rasa temanmu juga akan menyukai pestanya" ujar sang Umma.

"Umma tidak tahu apapun" bentak sang putra dan langsung meninggalkan Ummanya yang memandang dirinya dengan wajah sendu.

"Yun.. Mianhae.." gumam sang umma dengan wajah sedih.

-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

Jam pelajaran berakhir, dengan cepat semua siswa san siswa bergegas merapikan bku pelajaran mereka. Termasuk juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. aku pulang pergi dulu ya, aku sudah ada janji" ucap seorang teman sebangku Jaejoong dengan suara lengkingannya.

"Ah ne.. hati-hati ya Suie" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum pada temannya Junsu.

Kemudian Junsupun beranjak dari kursinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru hingga menabrak beberapa siswa dan menimbulkan keributan kecil. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat pertamannya diseoklah tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong kembali merapikan barang miliknya.

" _Ku dengar hari ini adalah ulang tahun Yunho yang ke 17"_ seru seorang yeoja berambut lurus mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

" _Ku dengar juga seperti itu, maksudmu Yunho kelas sebalah kan?"_ jawab teman sebangkunya yang berambut sedikit ikal.

" _Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Memang yang bernama Yunho disekolah ini ada lagi selain dia?"_

" _Benar juga, lagipula dia tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya kan?"_

" _Kalaupun dia merayakannya, memangnya ada yang mau datang? Punya teman saja tidak"_

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat Yunho yang baru saja keluar kelas dan tidak sengaja melihat dirinya atau yang disebut dengan 'eye contact' Jaejoong tersenyum hangat, namun dengan cepat Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Jaejoong pun berjalan kearah yang sama dengan Yunho, berjalan lebih pelan guna menjaga jarak dengan namja bersifat dingin itu.

-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tujuan utamanya adalah segera pulang untuk mengerjakan tugasnya untuk esok hari. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat disebuah toko hadiah, otaknya cepat berputar, dan berniat untuk membeli sesuatu didalam sana.

Cukup lama Jaejoong berada didalam toko tersebut, kemudian dia keluar dengan membawa sebuah hadiah yang telah di tata dengan rapi dengan kertas kado yang lucu. Dengan senyum lebar Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya, sampai berhenti disebuah rumah yang sempat dia kunjungi beberapa hari lalu namun tidak berniat untuk menyapa sang pemilik rumah.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menekan bell yang berada disamping pintu rumah mewah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah tua. Jaejoong pun tersenyum kearah wanita tersebut.

"Selamat siang ahjumma, apa benar ini kediaman Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Iya benar, kalau boleh saya tahu, nona ini siapa? Apa teman sekolah Yunho?" tanya wanita tua itu.

"Iya, aku Jaejoong. Apa Yunho ada didalam?"

"Yunho memang ada didalam tapi sejak tadi dia belum keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan Ny. Jung sudah membujuknya untuk segera turun dan makan siang, Yunho belum juga mau keluar, sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"Kalau begitu.. Aku titip ini untuk Yunho" ujar Jaejoong dan menyerahkan hadiah yang sempat dia beli tadi. "Dan sampaikan padanya, selamat ulang tahun" tambahnya seraya menyerahkan hadiah tersebut pada ahjumma yang terlihat sebagai pekerja di rumah Yunho.

"Nanti akan aku sampaikan" jawab Ahjumma tersebut.

"Gomawo, ahjumma. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" ucap Jaejoong dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

Ahjumma tersebut hanya tersenyum hangat dan Jaejoongpun langsung beranjang dari kediaman Jung. Yunho, diatas sana, dibalkon kamarnya dengan santai melihat kepergian Jaejoong dengan wajah datar.

"Cih.. mau apa anak itu" gumam Yunho dan langsung kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-

"Joongie.. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar" ujar Junsu dengan menggembungkan piinya.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau pensilku hilang lagi, dalam 3 minggu ini, pensilku sudah hilang 2 kali" jawab Jaejoong kesal "Hah.. sudah.. Ayo kita keluar"

Belum sempat Jaejoong berdiri dengan sempurna Junsu langsung menarik lengan sahabatnya itu dengan cepat keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan! Aku hampir saja jatuh tahu" gerutu Jaejoong dan langsung melepas genggaman tangan Junsu.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae, Joongie" cengir Junsu dan membuat wajah Jaejoong cemberut.

Kedua gadis manis itu berjalan dengan santai sembari bersenda gurau menuju kantin sekolah.

Sreeekkk~

"Aw sakit.." keluh Jaejoong ketika tangannya ditarik dan dipaksa untuk menghadap kebelakang. "Yunho?"

"Ambil ini" jawab Yunho dingin dan menyerahkan dengan kasar bungkusan hadiah yang kemarin sempat Jaejoong titipkan. "Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu" tambahnya dan langsung berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang terdiam heran.

"Kalu kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau buang saja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sinis membuat Yunho kembali membalikan badannya.

BRUK!

Jaejoong langsung melempar hadiah untuk Yunho keatas tempat sampah, kemudian langsung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dingin. Yunho sendiri terlihat seperti kaget dengan sifat Jaejoong yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong menjadi semarah ini. Padahal sebelumnya sekasar apapun dirinya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak akan semarah ini.

"Ayo kita pergi saja" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung menarik lengan Junsu menjauhi Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Yunho terus terdiam menatap punggung Jaejoong dan Junsu yang kemudian menghilang ketika berbelok. Dilihatnya bungkusan hadiah berwarna pink itu, kemudian Yunho mengambilnya kembali dan membawa hadiah tersebut dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-

Malam harinya. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, Yunho masih duduk termenung dimeja belajarnya. Layaknya kamar seorang anak SMU, kamar Yunho terlihat berantakan. Ditemani cahaya lampu yang tidak begitu terang, Yunho mengambil hadiah terebut, memandanginya cukup lama dan kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan.

Sebuah gantungan handphone berbentuk beruang kecil adalah hadiah dalam kotak tersebut. Yunho tersenyum kecil. Namun seketika Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia" tanya Yunho bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku bertemu dengan namja tampan itu lagi di jalan" ucap Junsu senang. "Tapi sayangnya, dia hanya menatapku dan berjalan begitu saja. Sama seperti orang itu"

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Junsu dengan _'orang itu'_.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho" celetuk Junsu yang langsung menyeruput susu yang sempat dia beli selepas dari kantin.

"Bisa kau ikut aku?" tanya seseorang dari belakang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Mm?! Uhuk uhuk!" Junsu seketika terkaget dan tersedak, dia tahu betul suara siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Suie? Gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. Sedangkan orang yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya diam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja. Uhuk uhuk.." jawab Junsu setengah terbatuk.

"Tapi kau-"

"Sudahlah, dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa kan. Ayo" ujar orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Yunho dan langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi.. Tapi..."

Yunho terus menarik Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu tersandung beberapa kali akibat selalu menoleh kebelakang. Tak sedikit juga orang yang heran dan bingung dengan sikap Yunho sekarang. Tidak sedikit orang yang menatap seperti Jaejoong telah membuat masalah dengan Yunho.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang seperti ketakutan.

"Ikut saja dan jangan banyak bicara" jawab Yunho singkat dan terus menarik Jaejoong sampai pada atap sekolah.

BRUK!

Yunho mendorong pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan ruangan dalam gedung sekolah. Dan Yunho langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan kearah pagar yang menjadi pembatas atap dengan santai kemudian berdiri dengan menatap pemandangan yang cukup indah. Jaejoong berdiri tepat disebalah Yunho dan ikut melihat pemandangan sekitar sekolah mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ternyata disini bagus juga, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini" ujar Jaejoong dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak bertanya apapun" jawab Yunho singkat kemudian duduk membelakangi pagar.

"Cih.. Lantas mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" jawab Yunho.

"Soal apa?"

"Kenapa kau terus menggangguku?"

"Apa? Mengganggu? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi kemudian berdiri bersandar pada pagar.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?"

"Seperti? Terus mengikutimu? Memberimu hadiah? Atau apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa sesabar itu menghadapiku?" dengan Yunho yang berujar seperti itu. Jaejoong langsung duduk tepat disebelah Yunho.

"Aku hanya penasaran denganmu, kenapa kau begitu pendiam. Dan kulihat tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada didekatmu"

"Apa kau kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, kupikir itu bukan hal yang buruk" jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Oh? Itu? Bukankah itu gantungan handphone yang aku berikan padamu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan antusias ketika melihat gantungan handphone berbentuk beruang menyembul keluar dari kantung celana Yunho.

"Iya, ini darimu" jawab Yunho singkat dan menarik keluar handphone dari kantungnya.

"Kupikir kau biarkan hadiah itu diatas tempat sampah" ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku mengambilnya lagi ketika kau pergi. Aku tidak tahu kan bisa semarah itu padaku. Maaf" jawab Yunho seraya menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mmm.. aku ingin bertanya" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Tanyakan saja"

"Apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa kau dijauhi oleh murid-murid yang lain? Apa kau tidak memiliki teman sama sekali?" tanya Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku tidak memiliki seorang teman pun disini" jawab Yunho santai sambil memainkan gantungan handphone pemberian Jaejoong. "Tapi kini aku memiliki satu orang teman" tambah Yunho dan sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong berubah bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau"

"Nde?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa jawabanku kurang jelas?"

"Kau menganggapku teman?"

"Kau tidak suka? Hah sudah kuduga, lagipula aku tak butuh siapapun disini untuk menjadi temanku" ujar Yunho dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak beranjang pergi.

"Tunggu dulu" cegah Jaejoong yang langsung ikut bangkit sambil membersihkan segaramnya "Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu? Aku mau. Asalkan kau rubah sikapmu padaku"

"Setuju" jawab Yunho dengan senyum kecil.

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing" ujar Jaejoong.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kutunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah"

"Dengan Junsu?"

"Tidak. Kau saja"

"Baiklah.."

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong turun bersama dari atap sekolah dan pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak peduli pandangan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kedekatan mereka. Tak jarang mereka saling bercanda sepanjang jalan sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho merangkul pundaknya layaknya sahabat dekat. Jaejoong yang sempat terkejut namun kembali tertawa karena Yunho yang membuat lelucon.

 **-TBC-**

 **Lanjut? Atau Delete? .-.**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak ending dari cerita ini? Hehe**

 **Comeback FF please no bash ya chingu, disini aku ga mau cari keributan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

 **Disini nadal hanya mencoba untuk membuat cerita baru beberapa karakter yang mungkin pernah kalian temu sebelumnya dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan da mudah dicerna. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Sebelumnya~**

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong turun bersama dari atap sekolah dan pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak peduli pandangan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kedekatan mereka. Tak jarang mereka saling bercanda sepanjang jalan sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho merangkul pundaknya layaknya sahabat dekat. Jaejoong yang sempat terkejut namun kembali tertawa karena Yunho yang membuat lelucon.

 **Chapter 2~**

Sepulang sekolah. Yunho sudah menunggu Jaejoong tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali Yunho melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 10 menit sejak dia keluar dari kelas. Jaejoong tidak muncul juga. Dan sesekali Yunho melihat kearah gedung sekolah mencari sosok Jaejoong, berharap gadis itu segera keluar. Namun nihil. Apa Jaejoong melupakan janji mereka diatap sekolah?

"Hahhhh..." keluh Yunho "Kemana dia? Sudah lama aku menunggunya masih belum muncul juga? Apa ada pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

 **#Ditempat Lain#**

"Joongie-ah.. Kau yakin mau pergi dengan dia?" tanya Junsu yang mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Iya, aku sudah janji. Kurasa dia sudah menunggu dari tadi" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan padanya kalau kau telat menghampirinya?" tanya Junsu bungung.

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya. Hehehe" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah bodoh.

"Dasar kau ini, sudah sana"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Dah Suie" CUP dengan cepat Jaejoong mengecup pipi sahabatnya dan berlari meninggalkan Junsu yang menggerutu akibat ulahnya.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

"Yunho-ah" sapa Jaejoong dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kau tahu? Sudah berapa lama aku berdiri disini?" omel Yunho ketika Jaejoong muncul dengan wajah tanpa bersalah.

"Mianhae.." jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sudahlah lupakan.. Ayo ikut aku" ujar Yunho dan langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung ketika Yunho menarik lengannya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu" jawab Yunho seadanya.

Yunho terus berjalan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum berjalan mengikuti langkah Yunho. Perasaannya bercampur entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini melihat perubahan sikap Yunho padanya.

Yunho berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi dan terbengkalai. Jaejoong terdiam, bingung mengapa Yunho membawanya kesana. Yunho sendiri diam dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian Yunho berjalan kearah sebuah ayunan dan duduk di sana. Jaejoong pun mengikuti Yunho dan duduk di ayunan yang berada disebalah Yunho. Dan mulai mengayunkannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah ketaman ini" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman.

"Iya, orang lain juga mungkin sekitar 3 tahun lalu pergi kesini. Taman ini sudah ditinggalkan sejak 3 tahun lalu, mungkin hanya aku yang masih suka pergi kesini" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi kesini? Bahkan disiang hari pun taman ini kelihatan menyeramkan" oceh Jaejoong.

"Mungkin menurut sebagian orang taman ini menyeramkan. Tapi bagiku tidak" jawab Yunho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa kau pergi ke sini kan? Apa itu berhubungan dengan kekasihmu?" ceplos Jaejoong sambil memainkan pasir dibawahnya.

"Tidak" jawaban Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Keluargaku" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Keluargamu? Bukan maksudku ingin ikut campur, tapi mungkin jika kau bercerita, itu akan mengurangi beban dihatimu" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum dan Yunho ikut tersenyum hangat melihatnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho tersenyum pada orang lain semenjak 2 tahun silam. Senyumnya redup setelah pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

"Dulu, terakhir kali aku kesini bersama kedua orangtuaku. Taman ini terbengkalai tanpa sebab. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dan aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Tapi bagiku ini adalah tempat kenanganku pergi bersama kedua orangtuaku. Kadang aku disini sendirian, mengingat ketika aku masih kecil hingga aku beranjak menjadi seorang anak remaja aku masih sering kesini" ujar Yunho panjang lebar "Ah.. rasanya itu sudah lama sekali"

"Lalu kau sedih karena sudah tidak bisa kemari dengan orangtuamu? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan" jawab Yunho singkat "Orangtuaku sudah bercerai. Dan aku marah pada mereka, bahkan aku sempat membenci kedua orangtuaku" jawab Yunho lemas.

"Ah.. Mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung masalah itu" ucap Jaejoong yang merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang mendengarkanku. Karna semenjak itu aku menjadi orang yang tertutup" jawab Yunho.

"Kau itu masih beruntung, Yun. Tidak sepertiku" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum getir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau membenci mereka. Mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Dan setidaknya kau masih bisa bertemu mereka kan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan orangtuamu, tidak sepertiku" jatuh sudah airmata Jaejoong.

"Itu artinya? Orangtuamu sudah meninggal?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka, seperti apa mereka. Karna aku hidup di panti asuhan" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan "Ah sudahlah jangan bahas soal itu. Ahahaha itu membuatku menangis" tambah Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya "Bagaimana kalau kita rapikan taman ini sedikit demi sedikit? Siapa tahu, kelak taman ini akan dikunjungi oleh orang lagi, dan bisa ramai seperti dulu" ajak Jaejoong yang segera turun dari ayunan dan menarik tangan Yunho dengan perlahan.

Yunho hanya diam mengikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho dan mulai membersihkan dedaunan yang jatuh berguguran. Yunho heran, Yunho bingung mengapa gadis seperti Jaejoong dan bisa sekuat itu. Dan bahkan mau menceritakan siapa dirinya pada orang seperti Yunho. Dan lagi, Yunho seperti ikut merasakan sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan ketika airmataitu jatuh membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya, kenapa kau diam disitu? Cepat bantu aku" ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Ah? Ne.." jawab Yunho dan mulai membantu Jaejoong.

Senyum itu, kembali muncul diwajah Yunho. Semula keduanya berniat membersihkan taman tersebut, dan malah berakhir menjadi perang melempar daun kearah lawan masing-masing. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama melepas tawa mereka. Seperti semua beban hidup lepas begitu saja dari diri keduanya.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Hari, Bulan dan Tahun pun berganti, pertemanan mereka terus berlangsung. Taman itu, taman tempat dimana keceriaan keduanya berawal. Kini mulai ramai dikunjungi orang. Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sedang duduk disebuah pohon yang berada di surut taman dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuh keduanya. Keduanya duduk bersandar pada pohon mapple. Kini Jaejoong tidak segan untuk menyandarkan pundaknya pada Yunho yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya. Layaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka tengah asik melihat sekeliling taman yang satu tahun lalu mulai mereka bersihkan secara sukarela.

"Yunho-ah.. Lihat mereka.. Lucu bukan?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk kearah sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah bermain.

"Kau lihat anak kecil yang sedang merebut bola itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Iya, anak itu nakal sekali" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Aku dulu seperti itu" cengir Yunho dan langsung membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau itu nakal sekali, mungkin jika aku menjadi anak yang dijahili itu, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu" dengus Jaejoong.

"Ya, gadis macam apa kau itu" ejek Yunho.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan mengajarkan anakku nantu untuk menjadi orang yang kuat, tapi tidak dengan menjahili orang lain" ucap Jaejoong dengan antusias.

"Memangnya kau akan menikah dengan siapa, huh? Kau saja belum lulus sekolah" ledek Yunho.

"Tentu saja dengan suamiku nanti, memangnya dirimu. Siapa yeoja yang mau dengan namja dingin sepertimu?" ledek Jaejoong.

"Ada, siapa bilang aku tidak punya seseorang yang akan menjadi istriku kelak" jawab Yunho yakin.

"Memang siapa? Hah aku yakin wanita itu tidak akan mau dengamu" ledek Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau" jawab Yunho singkat dan sukses membuat Jaejoong terdiam memandang Yunho "Hahahahaha ya, wajahmu jadi seram begitu" ledek Yunho.

"Kalau bercanda suka tidak lucu" ujar Jaejoong kesal.

"Nunna.." panggil seorang anak kecil pada Jaejoong.

"Ne? Ada apa anak manis?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan balonku? Tersangkut disitu" ucap bocah laki-laki seraya menunjuk balonnya yang tersangkut pada ranting pohon.

"Itu? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku mengambilnya. Aku akan menggendongmu" jawab Jaejoong dan langsung menggandeng bocah itu untuk mengambil balon yang dimaksud.

Yunho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan ketika Jaejoong mulai menggendong anak kecil itu untuk menggapai balon miliknya. Jaejoong menggendong anak itu bukan berarti karna dirinya tidak sampai, Jaejoong mengajarkan pada bocah laki-laki itu untuk belajar berusaha juga dengan dibantu orang lain. Setelahnya Jaejoong berlari kecil bersama anak kecil itu dan bergabung dengan sekumpulan anak kecil. Senyum lebar terlihat diwajah Jaejoong ketika dirinya dikerjai oleh beberapa anak kecil.

' _Ya, kau orangnya. Aku orang yang akan menjadi suami dan Appa dari anak yang kau impikan itu Joongie'_ ujar Yunho dalam hati.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Malam hari. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kelulusan keduanya dari SMU. Dan sudah beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong tinggal dirumah Yunho. Mereka berduapun sudah resmi bertunangan. Cincin yang sengaja Yunho berikan bertengger di jari manis Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat memperhatikan cincin di jarinya. Tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Yunho akan sejauh ini.

"Joongie.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang terheran melihat Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri di dapur.

"Ani hehehe aku lupa, tadi aku ingin membuat kopi untuk Yunho" jawab Jaejoong sedikit kikuk dan mulai membuat kopi.

"Aku senang, semua ini berkat dirimu, Yunho bisa berubah" ujar Mrs. Jung senang.

"Ah.. Ahjumma bisa saja, perubahan sikap Yunho itu bukan karena diriku. Tapi karena dirinya sendiri" ujar Jaejoong rendah hati.

"Tapi mungkin jika dia tidak bertemu dengamu, Yunho tidak akan seperti ini. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Joongie"

"Ahjumma, tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku jadi malu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, sana kau antarkan saja kopi itu"

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong dan langsung berlalu membawa secangkir kopi ke kamar Yunho.

CKLEK

"Yun?"

"Joongie-ah.. Kenapa kau belum tidur dikamarmu?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan masih berkutat dengan beberapa pekerjaannya dimeja.

Jaejoong langsung menaruh cangkir kopi itu dimeja Yunho. Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang dan dan mengecup pipi Yunho dengan lembut.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti lelah" ujar Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi selasai, Chagi" jawab Yunho mengelus lembut tangan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan ini besok pagi? Ini sudah malam" ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Pagi ini aku harus menyerahkannya pada Appa. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru dipagi hari, jika kau sudah mengantuk tidurlah"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai"

CUP. Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Begitu besar perhatian Jaejoong padanya. Tidak salah Yunho memilih gadis sepeti Jaejoong. Selain itu kedua orangtuanya pun menerima Jaejoong dengan baik.

"Aku akan menemanimu sambil meneruskan bacaanku kemarin, kau taruh dimana buku itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada didalam meja nakas, kau ambil saja"

"Ok.." Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju meja nakas disebelah ranjang Yunho dan mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Jaejoong duduk diatas ranjang king size milik Yunho dan mulai membaca buku favoritenya.

Yunho menyeruput kopi yang dibuatkan Jaejoong untuknya sambil memperhatikan yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Senyuman tidak pernah Jaejoong lepas ketika membaca buku tentang kehamilan yang saat ini ada ditangannya. Alasan Jaejoong membeli buku itu tempo hari adalah ingin mempelajari apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan pada masa kehamilan. Yunho teringat dirinya harus kemabli mengerjakan tugasnya, dan kembali berkutat dengan sisa berkas yang harus diselesaikan.

 **-ooOoo- 2 Jam Kemudian –ooOoo-**

Yunho merapikan berkas-berkas miliknya. Wajah kantuk menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk disebelah yeoja yang begitu dicintainya. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi kening Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong cukup lama dan membuat Jaejoong menggeliat. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Jaejoong dan menarik selimut. Mulai memejamkan mata dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tanpa sadar merespon pergerakan Yunho, Jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya tepat berada di dada bidang Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lagi dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong, kemudian menyusul Jaejoong kealam mimpi.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

 **6 Month Later**

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kamar pasangan 'pengantin baru'. Sepasang anak manusia masih memejamkan matanya dibalik selimut tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Jaejoong kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lhat adalah dada bidang Yunho yang terekspose dengan jelas. Jaejoong melihat kearah wajah Yunho yang masih terpejam damai. Tidak menyangka dirinya kini telah menyandang status sebagai Mrs. Jung dan merupakan bagian dari keluarga Jung. Seketika pipinya memerah ketika mengingat malam pertama mereka semalam. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong menyerahkan harta yang paling berharga untuk Yunho. Tidak mau mengganggu Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas, Jaejoong bangun dengan perlahan dan mulai mengambil piyamanya yang berserakan diatas kasur dan mulai memakainya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja rias, Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan senyum yang terkesan malu-malu. Menyentuh leher jenjang yang tertutupi oleh rambut.

"Nggghhh..." mendengar gumaman itu Jaejoong seketika menoleh kearah Yunho. Beruang itu bangun.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung mendekati Yunho dan duduk disebelah beruang kesayangannya. Jaejoong mengelus-elus kepala Yunho dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi beruang jelek" sapa Jaejoong.

"Pagi gajah jelek" balas Yunho dan langsung memeluk perut Jaejoong.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, Umma dan Appa mau bicara apa juka jam segini kita belum juga keluar kamar" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja, mereka juga pasti mengerti namanya juga pengantin baru" jawab Yunho tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7 pagi" ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho.

Sreettt~ Dengan cepat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Jaejoong keatas tubuhnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yunho.

"Kau pervert sekali, hm?" ledek Jaejoong seraya membelai kepala Yunho.

"Aku seperti ini juga karenamu" balas Yunho. Tangan nakal Yunho mulai membelai pinggung Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong langsung menahannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya bear.. Ayo bangun.. aku akan mandi dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak dari tubuh Yunho.

 **-ooOoo- 1 Jam Kemudian –ooOoo-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar yang berada dilantai dua secara bersamaan. Tangan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Tidak jarang Yunho mengecup sayang kepala Jaejoong. Senyum manis terus berkembang di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Umma.." sapa Jaejoong.

"Oh.. Joongie, Yunho kalian sudah bangun rupanya" jawab Mrs. Jung "Kupikir kalian masih menikmati malam pertama kalian" ledeknya.

"Ah Umma.. ini kan sudah siang" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Umma mengerti hehehe, sudah ayo kita mulai sarapan"

"Harusnya aku bangun lebih pagi supaya bisa membantu Umma dan Cho Ahjumma di dapur" ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah-sudah ayo kita makan" jawab Mrs. Jung.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai menikmati sarapan bersama, tanpa Mr. Jung. Ya dikarenakan memang Mr. Jung tidak tidang satu atap dengan ketiganya. Setiap hari, seperti itulah kegiatan mereka dipagi hari.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

"Bagaimana Boo?" tanya Yunho dari luar kamar mandi kamar mereka.

Cukup lama Yunho menanti jawaban dari Jaejoong. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu. Yunho mengetuk kembali pintu kamar mandi itu. Sdangkan Jaejoong yang berada didalam hanya diam di hadapan cermin dengan memegang alat tespack.

"Boleh aku masuk kedalam?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sebentar lagi aku keluar, tunggu sebentar" jawab Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dan memegang perut ratanya.

Jaejoong menaruh alat tespack tersebut diatas washtafel dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 'CKLEK' Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukan di hadapan Yunho.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yunho antusias.

Namun Jaejoong hanya diam memandang Yunho dengan senyum yang langsung menghilang. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Yunho tahu jawaban apayang ada dalam hati Jaejoong dengan melihat tatapan matanya.

"Gwaenchanna.. Kita akan memeriksakannya nanti" ucap Yunho seraya mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Tapi sudah setahun pernikahan kita, Yun.." keluh Jaejoong dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong kembali memanas. Mengingat hasil dari alat tespack itu. Mungkinkah itu salah. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas untuk memeriksakannya ke dokter" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengiyakan ajakan Yunho.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Hanya bisa menangis yang Jaejoong lakukan saat ini. Matanya sembab setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu. Dirinya merasa tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna. Tubuhnya lemas dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa diam menenangkan Jaejoong dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Gwaenchanna, Boo.. Semua ini adalah cobaan untuk kita" ujar Yunho yang masih terus menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Yun.. Aku tidak bisa menjadi yang kau harapkan. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu seorang anak" tangis Jaejoong kembali pecah.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Memberikan kekuatan pada Jaejoong. Ya. Analisa dokter mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan bisa hamil. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kanker rahim yang sudah masuk stadium 3. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu akan hal itu. Yang bisa dia rasakan hanyalah penyesalan dan rasa bersalah pada Yunho.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Yunho geram. Pasalnya beberapa hari setelah mendengar diagnosa dokter. Pembicaraan Jaejoong menjadi menjengkelkan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan-"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan pergi bersama dengan orang lain" ucap Yunho memotong pembicaraan Jaejoong.

Yunho geram karena kaget mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba aja memintanya untuk menikah lagi. Itu bukan yang Yunho inginkan. Dan itu bukan penuturan yang Yunho harapkan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengapa Jaejoong bisa berkata demikian.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu seorang anak, lagipula aku sakit, Yun" bujuk Jaejoong yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"Tidak masalah kau tidak bisa memberiku seorang anak, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku. Kau akan sembuh dan akan terus menemaniku" ucap Yunho yang mulai tenang.

"Jangan buat aku terus merasa bersalah. Aku salah aku telah memilihmu" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali menundukan kepalanya dan menangis.

"Bersalah? Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Ini semua sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Kumohon jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi, Boo" ucap Yunho yang berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong "Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah juga" ucap Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, bahkan ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis. Hatinya bimbang, bingung dengan hatinya sendiri yang menginginkan Yunho bahagia dengan meminta Yunho untuk menikah lagi, atau tetap bertahan bersamanya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yun.. Kumohon ini permintaanku" ujar Jaejoong ditengah isakannya "Ah!"

Dengan kasar Yunho langsung menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho mulai kalap dan bangkit berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih menunduk.

"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk menghilangkan keras kepalamu. Dan kuharap kau memikirkan lagi kata-katamu barusan" ujar Yunho.

BRAK!

Yunho langsung pergi membanting intu kamar mereka. Jaejoong kembali menangis dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Malam harinya. Tidak seperti malam biasanya. Jaejoong dan Yunho tidur dengan saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap atau sekedar kecupan selamat malam yang biasa Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan. Jaejoong diam dengan wajah datar. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Sampai pada akhirnya keduanya larut dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Yunho membuka matanya saat matahari belum menampakan dirinya. Mata kecilnya melihat siluet seseorang dari arah balkon kamar yang tertutup kaca dan tirai gorden. Refleks Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya semalam. Tidak ada Jaejoong disebelahnya. Mungkinkah itu Jaejoong? Mengapa Jaejoong berdiri diluar dipagi buta, padahal udara dipagi buta sangat dingin.

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya, sedikit mengucak matanya yang masih mengantuk. Yunho berjalan menuju kaca yang membatasi antara ruang kamar dengan balkon kamarnya. Sekedar mengintip untuk memastikan bahwa memang benar yang berdiri disana adalah Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan keluar kamar dan berdiri tepat disebelah Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya. Pandangan Jaejoong terlihat kosong menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Mianhae.. kemarin aku membentakmu, Boo" ucap Yunho namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Yunho ikut diam, dan mencar-cari apa yang tengah dilihat oleh Jaejoong. Cukup lama keduanya berdiri berdampingan tanpa saling melontarkan kata apapun. Seperti udara yang beku, hubungan keduanya pun begitu. Sejak pertengkaran kemarin Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melontarkan kata-kata sedikit pun.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Aniya, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah membentakmu kemarin" jawab Yunho "Bisakah kita bersikap seperti biasa?" bujuk Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang "Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh"

Jaejoong hanya diam merasakan pelukan hangat dari Yunho. Hatinya merasa sedikit tenang. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi seorang anak untuk melengkapi kehidupan kita sekarang? Seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah kau impikan" ujar Yunho.

"Aku.."

"Kau mau kan?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Tanpa Yunho duga. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum kembali. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun membalikan kepalanya membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat. Pagi itu semuanya kembali seperti semula. Udara yang dingin mampu dikalahkan dengan hati hangat keduanya.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Siang harinya, Yunho sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk pergi bersama Jaejoong ke panti asuhan tempat Jaejoong dibesarkan. Banyak yang berubah dengan panti asuhan itu semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Lee Ahjumma yang merupakan salah satu pengasuh yang pernah merawat Jaejoong dulu tengah berjalan bersama. Yunho dan Lee Ahjumma tengah asik berbincang menanyakan tentang anak laki-laki seperti apa yang harus mereka adopsi. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang asik sendiri memperhatikan beberapa anak yang tengah berlarian. Namun pandangan Jaejoong teralihkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk sendirian, diam dan memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang tengah berlarian. Naluri Jaejoong tergerak untuk mendekati anak laki-laki tersebut. Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi menjauh. Yunho beserta Lee Ahjumma diam memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai berbincang dengan anak tersebut. Lee Ahjumma tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Jaejoong dan anak itu, sepeti ada ikatan batin yang kuat diantara keduanya.

"Namanya Moonbin.." seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Yunho, Lee Ahjumma langsung menyebutkan nama bocah tersebut. Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lee Ahjumma "Dia anak yang manis dan penurut. Sayangnya dia anak yang sangat pendiam, tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Moonbin dengan cepat mau berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti Jaejoong"

"Kulihat juga Jaejoong menyukainya" ujar Yunho "mengapa Moonbin bisa ada disini?" tanya Yunho selanjutnya.

"Moonbin anak yang ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya semenjak dia masih bayi, kami mendengar tangisan Moonbin dipagi buta didepan panti asuhan ini" jawab Lee Ahjumma.

"Sama seperti Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya, kurasa mereka memiliki kesamaan, sama-sama penurut. Terkadang Moonbin terlihat begitu aktif ketika bersama temannya, namun hal itu berubah lagi semenjak sahabat Moonbin diadopsi oleh keuarga Choi" ujar Lee Ahjumma panjang lebar.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong girang menghampiri Yunho dan Lee Ahjumma "Aku ingin mengadopsi Moonbin, Ahjumma.. boleh aku mengadopsi Moonbin?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Tentu saja" jawab Lee Ahjumma tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya Ahjumma, berapa usia Moonbin? Aku lupa menanyakannya tadi" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Moonbin baru berusia 4 tahun lebih, jika kalian memang ingin mengadopsinya. Ikut aku untuk langsung mengurus semuanya" ujar Lee Ahjumma dan langsung berjalan mendahului mereka.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Sepulang dari panti asuhan, Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tampak bersenda gurau dengan Moonbin. Baru beberapa jam perkenalan itu, Jaejoong dan Moonbin layaknya seorang Umma yang tengah menjahili balitanya.

"Wooaahhh... Binnie ternyata jahil juga, ne?" ledek Jaejoong.

"Ani, Binnie tidak nakal" bela Moonbin.

Yunho tersenyum melihat percakapan lucu antara Jaejoong dan Moonbin. Sampai pada akhirnya mobil Yunho berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Yunho membawa Jaejoong menemui seorang dokter yang menangani masalah Jaejoong. Suasana ruangan begitu tegang. Baik Yunho, Jaejoong maupun dokter Song terlihat terlibat dalam percakapan serius. Sedangkan Moonbin hanya diammemperhatikan tanpa mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang dewasa dihadapannya.

"Umma.. Waeyo?" tanya Moonbin polos ketika melihat airmata Jaejoong kembali jatuh.

"Ani, chagi.. sebaiknya kita tunggu diluar saja, ne?" ajak Jaejoong dan Moonbin pun menganggukinya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuntun Moonbin keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut. Selang 15 menit kemudian Yunho menyusul keluar. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Beberapa kali Moonbin mencoba mengajak Jaejoong berbicara, namun setelahnya Jaejoong kembali diam. Yunho yang khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong mengusulkan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk Moonbin selanjutnya.

 **-ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo- -ooOoo-**

Senyum Jaejoong kembali muncul ketika dengan lincah Moonbin berjalan kesana kemari dipusat perbelanjaan ketika melihat hal yang dia suka. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Moonbin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Jaejoong senantiasa mengikuti kemana Moonbin pergi, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong dan Moonbin sambil mendorong troli barang bawaan mereka.

Ketiganya bermain bersama dipusat permainan anak. Ayaknya pasangan muda yang sudah memiliki seorang balita, Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian menjaga Moonbin yang begitu lincah. Semua beban dalam hati Yunho dan Jaejoong bagaikan terbang, pergi dan menghilang begitu saja sejak kehadiran Moonbin.

 **-TBC-**

 **Adakah yang tertipu sama Chapter awal :D hahaha**


End file.
